iProm
by magpies
Summary: Freddie decides he'll ask Sam to prom, but it doesn't prove to be as easy as people would suspect. She didn't really reject him, she just didn't... accept him.SEDDIE.


"Will you go to prom with me?"

"No, sorry."

"Will you please go to prom with me?"

"No thankyou."

"Prom?"

"No."

"HEY, PROM?"

"HEY, NO."

She must have broken the record for most offers, followed my rejections, to prom in such a short time, that being from her classroom to her locker.

Once she had finally reached Carly and I, she gave us annoyed looks before opening her locker and taking out her books. Carly laughed before nudging her. "Why are you declining them all? You don't even look at half of them. Ricky Peters was one of the people who asked."

Sam glanced over her shoulder to see that Ricky kid leaning against his locker giving her a glare. Sam scoffed. "My loss," followed by the rolling of her eyes.

Carly shook her head disapprovingly. "You're never going to get a date to prom if you keep saying no!"

"I don't want a date to prom. I'm not going."

I gave her a confused looked. "What? Why?"

She shrugged. "I don't like anyone, not really anyway, so what's the point?"

Carly grabbed her by her arms. "You _are _going to prom! I will find you your perfect date!"

Deep down, I wanted that perfect date to be me. I know. I can imagine your expression. Similar to that of when a person hears Sam can count to a 100 in French. You're not all that surprised, because it's Sam, but it still deserves the expression you give. So really, you're not surprised because, well, according to most, it isn't a surprise at all, but none the less you have to give some sort of expression which tends to be a straight face with one single raised eyebrow while the other furrows down.

"Carly, there is no perfect date. Actually no, the perfect date is going to be me and Mr. Jake Gyllenhaal as he and I relax watching none other than Donnie Darko."

Carly clicked her fingers. "Donnie Barker!"

Sam shook her head. "No thanks."

"Saaaam," Carly whined, shaking Sam's arm, "please go to prom!"

"Carly, come on, you know I hate dances."

"But this is _the _dance of ALL DANCES!"

"I have to agree with Carly."

Sam slowly turned her head to give me a glare. "Well I have to disagree. Now can we go? School finished like 10 minutes ago, yet we are still standing here. I want to get food."

We walked out of school, talking about what to do over the weekend, whether to get food from somewhere on the way back or to eat in with Spencer, and whether to go see a film with Zac Efron or a film about this hacker who gets into the Governments system. Three guesses as to which won, and which my vote went towards.

Once we got back to Carly's we had agree upon a few things. We would go to the mall for prom things because, despite popular belief, we guys have to shop for it too; to let Spencer cook for us and to see a film with Zac Efron in it. What a nub.

"Well since I don't have to shop for prom, I'll give that a miss."

"You are so coming. And you are going to prom!"

"Carly, I really don't want to." Her head came out from the fridge as she sighed and dragged her feet over to where Carly and I were, which was in front of the computer. "Who are the two of you going with anyway?"

Carly grinned as she answered, clearly happy by her date. "Oscar Wood."

Sam gave an approving nod. "He's nice. And you Fredward?"

I hung my head low. "No one, at least not yet."

"No one asked you?"

I shook my head. "A few did... that being 2, but I didn't want to go with them."

Sam gave me a raised eyebrow. "You should have taken any offer you got, boy. You were lucky for them."

Carly hit her lightly.

"I was joking, he should know it."

I sighed and continued looking at the computer. "I'm not sure you were."

Sam scoffed from behind me and both Carly and me glanced to her. "Well I was. Because I know for a fact the only reason girls aren't queuing to ask is because they think you're a dork." She gave my cheek a pinch. "In the looks departments, you look fine."

I felt my face redden at the compliment Sam gave me. She gave a smile before turning away and heading for the steps. "I'm going to pour my drink over Freddie's equipment."

I didn't even register the fact she could be destroying over $1000 worth of equipment because she, Sam Puckett, had given me a compliment.

Carly looked at me with a grin. "You should ask her."

I gave a croaky sound, not being able to get my words together. "W-what? No!"

"Well you like her, so why not?"

"B-because she's rejected everyone else! Why would she even _consider _me?"

"I'd like to point out a few things. One, you didn't deny liking her and two, you have an advantage over those guys, Sam hates them, Sam only dislikes you."

I stared at her blankly. "Yes. Thankyou Carly. Words of encouragement I see..."

She giggled. "Okay yeah that didn't come out right, but you see where I'm coming from. The reason she _would _consider you is exactly the reason you think she wouldn't. You're Freddie. Those other guys, Sam hardly knows. Just ask her, you never know."

I gave her a small nod. Maybe she was right. But maybe she wasn't. "What if she says no Carly?"

"I've said no to you, it never changed our friendship."

That was true. But Sam was different.

Suddenly Sam came down the stairs. "Hello again."

I couldn't help what happened next. I had planned in my head to do it so romantically, but here I was blurting it out, more shouting it than asking. "Sam! Will you go to prom with me!"

Instead of answer, she stared at me for a while before turning around and going back up the stairs. All that was left to hear was the footsteps going down the back entrance, along with my own, making my own escape to my own apartment.


End file.
